Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are often utilized in modern healthcare to facilitate the ability for patients to lead healthy and full lives. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), neurostimulators, and drug pumps can facilitate management of a wide range of ailments, including, but not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Patients and medical care providers can monitor the IMD and assess a patient's current and historical physiological state to identify conditions or predict impending events.
The sophistication of IMDs is evolving to provide for advanced computing and telemetry capabilities. There is a desire to use commercially available or non-proprietary telemetry communication protocols for wireless communication between implantable devices and external devices in order to more easily facilitate widespread provisioning of telemetry solutions. However, as commercially available telemetry protocols are employed to perform telemetry with an implantable device, the knowledge of how to initiate and conduct a telemetry session with the implantable device can become publicly available. As a result, it is important that the implantable device securely provide or receive sensitive information to or from only authorized devices. Accordingly, systems, methods, apparatus and computer-readable storage media that facilitate telemetry data communication security between an implantable device and an external device are desired.